Secrets uncovered
by kittygirlthing97
Summary: summary inside. I DONT OWN ANYTHING THAT I DO NOT CLAIM! T for language. chapter one fixed! chapter 2 coming in a few days maybe!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! hey! hey! this is the sequel to untold secrets. thank you kazarinaiceangel and bunnytea,kittytea,and puppytea for the suport in the first story.**

**summary:**

**1 year ago alice told Runo about her. then shun confessed his love for alice. the russian roullette band became world know as the most talented and beautiful group of people.**

**the fame cause this to happen and that to happen. **

**now this is how our favorite russian's life is...**

* * *

Alice's POV

Lonley. Thats how I feel asIi walk down the hall of my school. My junior year in high school and I'm the lonliest girl here. Yes,I had friends. And yes they were the best. But-

I froze. It hurts to see them everytime.

Shun and Aki.

Aki is a red head...um how do put this in a nice way.

Witch? No too evil

Tramp? No too nice.

Oh I got it!

Slut!

Yep she it a slut to the core. Excuse my lanuage kids. But she is. She and shun, my Shun were against MY locker. Lip-locked and Ignorant. I grumbled and walked to class, you must be wondering why my boyfriend is doing THAT with IT. Well here is what happened;

**flashback**

**Nobody's POV**

_'Shun has always been possesive. But he went to far this time.' The orange haired singer hissed as she walked to her boyfriends house._

_"Shun!" She yelled. Shun opened the door and stared lazily at Alice._

_"Yes?" He asked calmly. Alice frowned. _

_"What was that about last night?" She asked, her face a slight red color. Shun brushed his fingers through his hair._

_"Alice, the guy had it coming." He smirked his bad-boy-but-you-love-it smirk. Alice sighed_

_"You got us banned from the resturant." She said softly. Shun laughed softly. _

_"Alice, its no big deal" He said. Alice sighed._

_"nevermind, I have to go. bye Shun" With that Alice walked away. But she ran into Aki who was going to work with Shun on a project for the one class Alice didnt have with him. The girl was wearing the shortest shorts(if thats what you call them) a half top and thigh-high boots. May I say slut?_

"_hey Alice!" Aki smiled a evil smile. Crap!_

_the next day_

_Alice walked into the school getting nothing but looks of pitty. She wondered why. _

_"OMG!Alice I'm sooo sorry!" Juilie cried hugging Alice._

_"For what?" Alice asked, just as Runo,Dan,Ace,Mira,Fabia and Ren walked up._

_"Guys! she doesn't know!" Juilie cried. Runo sighed. She handed Alice the worst thing ever. A picture._

_Shun, HER Shun! Was layed out on his bed with that red-headed slut kissing him. AND he seemed to enjoy it! Alice looked at the picture then at her friends. Then she broke. Running to Runo she cried loudly, causing people to stare. They knew what happened so they went back to their bussiness._

_END FLASHBACK_

Soon me and shun broke up. He never told me why he did it. BUT he didn't deny it!_ I walked to class, where I sat alone._

**_No-ones POV_**

Alice was walking home from school. she had stayed later than planned. . Alice didnt like walking home after dark. But now she had to. She took a short cut. The dumbest mistake that would ruin her life as she knew it. She quickly grabbed her kunai that Shun had given her. She could hear it.

Laughter.

Evil laughter.

All around her. Then it happened.

Out of nowhere came a long rope. Wrapping around her legs. Alice fell to the ground. She hit the ground with a loud 'thud'.

"Ow" She groaned. She hopped up. Shun had taught her a few ninja moves. Using the kunai knife she cut the rope, sprinting out of the alley. Then it came back. The voice in her head that tormented her day and night.

'Don't move' It ordered. Alice froze

"Throw your wepon 2 millimeters to the right of that street lamp"  Alice obeyed. She heard a groan the a poof.

"Good he's gone. now get home now" Alice sighed and sat down. Her head was pounding so hard she was sure her friends could hear it. She stood and began walking to her new apartment, were she lived. But as she got there she felt dizzy. She began to see blurs of her surroundings. But never any people. She was hot. Before she even cold tell she blacked out

**some days later**

Alice woke up in a bedroom. Not her room, not runo, or shuns, or any of her friends. And it definatly was not a hospital room. She shot up noticing her lack of cloths and looked around.

Empty.

Then the door opened and a ash haired guy around hale's age came into the room. He had an evil smile on his face.

"How did you sleep dear?" he asked. Alice gasped.

"What happened?" She asked

"Well I found you passed out in the street and brought you here." He said.

"Who are you?" Alice asked. The man smiled

"Kitske. And thank you for last night" He said.

* * *

**omg! im baaackkkk! hey guys did ya miss me. i have noticed that the bakugan stories are way better than my other stories. soo here it is**

**shun:alice and me b-b-broke up?**

**kgt97:yep**

**dan:why?**

**kgt97:you'll have to find out.**

**kiyo: where do i come in?**

**kgt97:in about 9 or 10 chapters from now.**

**hale:and me?**

**kgt97: bout the same.**

**hale:HMPH...fine i dont care.**

**kgt97:um..*sweatdrops* whats wrong?**

**alice: he is insulted about not apearing for a long time**

**kgt97:sorry hale**

**alice please review!**

**also i dont own bakugan the characters or the songs so dont sue me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**KGT97: Okay..So my grammer basically sucks. but its the computers fault! not mine!(jk: its my fault). Well here is chapter 2!**

**Kiyo: it takes her longer now that she is using correct(to her standards) grammer.**

**Hale: get on with the story. I want to know if that bastard hurt my sweet Alice!**

**Runo: o-okay Hale calm down. **

**KGT97: OKAY! on with the story before Hale pulls out THAT thing again!*you'll find out very soon, VERY,VERY soon* mwahahahahaha!**

* * *

**Recap:**

_"thank you for last night"_

_haha lamest recap ever!_

* * *

**_legend_**

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_'~telovision,phones~'_

* * *

Alice gasped. She looked at the ash-haired guy. His smile so full of lust and amusment. He looked at her. His grin growing in size.

"What?" Alice asked. Slowly Kitske walked up to her.

"Well, I'm surprised." He said. Alice raised an orange eyebrow.

"Why?" She asked.

"Your boyfriend didn't get to you first. Too bad." Kitske smirked, tossing Alice her school uniform. She quickly dressed and ran hom. She needed some one to cry to. But Alice had no one. She ran to her apartment. Her tv was on and the news was going.

'~Lead singer and founder of Russian Roullette,Alice Gehabich is still missing,there is no exsplaintion for why~'

Alice shoot up. There on the tv. A picture of her. How did they know? How long was she gone?

'~she has been missing for over a week now. If you or anyone you know have any leads on the horrible person who would steel this girl, call The Missing People Scociety of Wardington. now to Saki Makirashi with the weather~'

Alice stood and dashed out of her home. School was still in session. 4th period. All of her friends had the same class. She ran there in 10 minutes. She lived 5 miles from the school and usually Marucho would give her a ride. She ran into class.

"HALE!"

* * *

**Hale's POV**

"HALE!"

As I turned around I was crushed into the sweetest hug ever. I couldn't believe my eyes. There, crying in my arms, was

"Alice" I barley said it. Then something clicked. I noticed that she could have been dead. Laying in the bottom of the ocean somewhere. I noticed that all the horrible things the people were saying could have been true. I dont know what it was but it happened. Next thing I knew tears, fresh, salty, big, tears fell down my cheeks.

"Alice. Alice. Alice." I cried into her hair. "I thought I lost you"

"Hale I was so scared! I wanna go home!" Alice cried into my chest. Her hands tighting around my waste.

"Alice what happened? Where were you?Are you okay?" The questions came from her old friends. They ran to the girl. Runo reached her first.

"Oh Alice! I thought you were dead! Juilie kept saying' she is gone. she's at the bottom of the ocean' But I didnt believ it for a second!" Runo babbled. Alice sighed.

"I-I'm alive. but I want to go home." She cried. I stood quickly and scooped up my Princess. I said nothing and walked out of the classroom. I carried Alice home in silence. I carried her into my home and put her on the couch. I havn't talked to Alice in months. And now here she is in my home. Crying. Then she told me everything.

"Alice, go to Runo's house, I'm going to kill the sorry bastard who did this!"

* * *

**Tada! review! Please . How is my grammer?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! It is EXACTLY 1:11 in the morning on a school night and I am typing this for you guys. That's how much I love you. SOO make me happy and review!**

* * *

Alice stared in shock at the white-haired 18 year-old in front of her. Hale was pacing back and forth. Usually if this was Kiyo,Kaze, or Riku she wouldnt worry but, It wasn't. This was Hale. And when a guy who owns more weapons than a millitary weapondry says he is going to kill some one. Give them a week and the person will be dead.

"Um..Hale listen. He is not worth it." Alice tried reasoning with the guitarist but he is stuborn. Hale looked at alice with his eyes full of determination and love. And upon his face was a very rare, one-of-a-kind smiles. The one reserved for Alice and Alice only.

"Alice I know you're worried. But right now in front of your eyes I, Hale Ajibana, promise you that I will not get in any trouble and will come back carring that bastard's head!" And with that he left. Alice sat dumbfound. The guy was a maniac. Alice stood quickly and ran to Runo's house. School was out and the who gang would be there including Shun and Aki. She ran into the home with out knocking, and there they were. All the brawlers, plus Ace and the gang. Not to mention the princess and her royal servant/boyfriend. Oh and Shun with Aki. Alice didnt bother looking at them. She ran up to Runn.

"Eh my gosh! Hale is nuts!" She yelled. startling Aki.

"what?" Juilie asked, giggling at Aki who was woken nup from her nap. Alice walked pack in forth.

'Should I tell them?' She thought. Shun saw that and smiled.

"Alice? What do you want to tell us?" He smirked. Alice froze. She really hated how he could read her.

"..." She blankly started at the group. Her mouth formed a straight line, fear in her eyes. Runo stood.

"Alice you can trust us." She said,patting her friend's shoulder."well most of us at least, minus Shun"

"Hey! She can trust me!" Shun yelled in defense. The entire group, minus Aki, turned and looked at Shun like 'are you serious'. Marucho spoke first.

"Um...Shun, not to rain on your parade, but if I remember correctly. It was you who broke Alice's heart after she gave it to you."

"And you did betray her, and made it public that you cheated on her" Ace added.

"And you ruined her reputation at school, making her the laughing stock of the school!" Dan added absentmindedly. Shun stood.

"Fine! I am soo sorry! Dammit! Just stop blaming me!" He yelled.

"Guys he's right. It was my fault. I just wasn't pretty enough or perfect. I was a burden." Alice said. Shun was about to protest when Kiyo burst through the door. His face was red. That ment only one thing.

He was pissed.

"Kiyo.. umm..was it Hale?" Alice asked blushing. Kiyo laughed sarcastically.

"What the hell happened, Alice?" He asked. Alice told the whole gang what happened, The gang all sat there with sad exspressions. Shun had a regretful look in his eyes that only Alice could see. Alice went over to comfort him. They were still friends, just not as close as before. Shun understood and stood stood up. He opened his arms, inviting Alice into a well needed hug. Aki and the gang stared in sheer shock as Alice walked slowly to Shun and hugged him.

A big smile was plastered on the faces of all the gang members. Aki on the other hand did not look to pleased. She stood and walked up to Alice who was smiling with Shun. Shun had a huge smile on his face. He never smiled at Aki like that. She quickly pulled Alice's long orange curls, very her out of Shun's arms and pushed her to the ground.

"Look bitch! This is my boyfriend!You hear?MINE!" Aki yelled, punching Alice in the face.

"Hey! dont talk to Alice that way! And dont hit her!" Shun yelled. "I told you if you hurt Alice I would do it! Aki we are through! Done! Finished!" Just to emphisis his point, Shun took off the braclet Aki got him and threw it to the ground.

"Now leave my cafe!" Runo said, laughing. Aki ran out of the place furious. Then someone else ran into the room. A grey haired old man.

"ALICE! It's time!" He yelled

* * *

**sorry its short please enjoy it though! next chapter i promise will be longer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello humans! I have used my incredable imagination to creat another chapter of Secrets Uncovered! I would like to thank EVERYONE who reviewed! **

**Shun: your brain is nothing close to incredable.**

**Me: You know what Shun? **** off!**

**Shun*sarcastically* Why I never! What would make you say that to me?**

**Alice: *glares* Shun cut the crap!**

**Runo: 0.o**

**Dan:0.o**

**Juilie:0.o**

**Marucho:0.o**

**Me: 0.o**

**Alice:*blushing* W-what?**

**Shun: Alice what was that for?**

**Alice: N-nothing! I just want to get on with the story!**

**Me: Okay before Alice hurts someone else lets begin!**

* * *

The entire room filled with gasps and everyone looked to Alice. She had a look of disbelief in her eyes. No way was he here!

"G-Grandfather?" She whispered. Then the man dissapeared. Alice sighed a sigh of relief.

"Just another hallusination?" She asked herself.

The group all smiled and thought the same thing. Alice sat down. She was exasted, after running over 5 miles in less than and hour, her legs were killing sat beside her.

"That was weird" Her said, smiling. Alice nodded. She sat up and looked at Shun.

"Yes it was" She said. She and Shun stared at each other for a while before a crash was heard. And then in walked a hooded man. He walked over to Alice slowly. His boots hitting the floor with loud steps indicating that he was wearing boots. A shadow from the hood covered everything but the tip of his nose. Stopping in front of the group he layed his sword on the table. Then he layed another sword on the table. Alice gasped and stood quickly grasping the sword in her hands. She glared at the mystirious man, turning to face him she pointed the sword at him.

"Why did you take my brother's sword?!" She asked. The guy moved aside.

"Your brother was a friend of mine, he told me that one day he would be gone, and it was my duty to make sure that you, the princess, got to the kingdom safely." he said. Alice lowered her sword. She sat down and looked at her friends. Everyone but Runo looked shocked. Alice looked around at her friends.

"Crap." She mumbled. She stood and quickly ran out the cafe. Shun stood to go after her but Runo pushed him back down. He glared at her.

"Shun you may be friends again but I know more about this than you, let me handle it." Runo said, smiling sadly, she after Alice, leaving the guys and Mira,Juilie, and Fabia dumbfound.

"Well I feel totally misplaced" Mira said.

"I agree" Ace said. Dan stood up.

"Guys maybe there is a good reason they didn't tell us" He said. The room fell scilent as everyone pondered on what the nucklehead said. As they thought an evil laughter came from some where. Everyone looked at Kiyo. A dark shadow covered his face. He looked at them with a glint of red in his eyes.

"Then maybe they hate you" he smiled evily standing. He lifted his hand and a green light formed the light shaped a long rope that wrapped around everyone but the mysterious man and Hale.

"You! Why did you capture the princess's friends?" The man asked(I am tired of typing 'the man' so his name is Aido). All the group began shouting at Kiyo. He smirked and then sent an electrical wave through the rope shocking the group into an uncontious state. Then he turned to Aido.

"As for you, tell Alice that she is next. She will join her brother soon" He smirked and then with a smoke bomb he dissapeared, only his evil laughter left behind. Aido picked up the swords. He smirked and walked out.

"I know she will." He said as he turned around and looked backat the ruined cafe" Sooner than you think" And with that he ran to find Alice.

* * *

**I know you guys hate me for that. If you love kiyo then I'm soo sorry. Did you guys get the hints?**

**Alice: whoa! what happened in here?**

**Me:Minor exsplosion**

**Runo:Minor my ass!**

**Me: RUNO! That language is unacceptable in my room.**

**Runo: But you use worst language in your tory.**

**Me: soo! okay everyone just please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Alice's P.O.V

I had a very bad feeling. As I ran back toward the cafe I looked for any signs. I wasnt paying attention and slamed into something, or someone, really hard. The impact was strong enough to make us both fall. I looked up and almost screamed. My beautiful green haired friend, with her dull red eyes stared at me.

"K-Kora?" I asked

"P-Princess?" Her soft voice came to my ears.

Gosh! I hated it when she called me that!  
"Kora! I'm sooo sorry!" I quickly helped her up, then we walked back to the cafe. As we entered Aido ran out, again we were slammed into. But this time he caught us. He sat us down then Runo ran in out of breath.

"Good you're all here, now I have some bad news." Aido said, he turned to Alice, he put one of his big gloved hands on her head."Kiyo is a traitor. He stole your friends"

All three girls gasped. Alice frowned

"HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO BELIEVE YOU! KIYO WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" She yelled on the verge of tears. Runo stood

"How can we evn trust you?!" She asked

"Tou dont have to trust me" Aido said calmly

"Good cause you look like a liar" Kora said. Aido slammed his fist on the table

"WELL IM NOT I AM TRYING TO TELL YOU! KIYO TOOK YOUR FRIENDS!" he yelled.

Alice broke down crying.

"I-I'm sorry, Aido-kun, I trust you" Alice said. Between tears she looked at the mystirious man. He turned to her, his hood still placed on his head hidding everything but his mouth. His lips formed a small smile.

"Dearest princess, it is okay. It was hard to believe." He said, looking at everyone. The three girls was all he had to work with.

A haos brawler.

A princess.

And a vampire.

Aido smirked.

This could work.

"Get packed ladies, we leave in 1 hour." Aido said walking out the door, his hooded cap flowing behind him. Runo blushed

"hey Alice," she giggled. Alice and Kora turned to Runo, waiting for her to continue. She blushed.

"Um...is it just me or is Aido-kun super cute." she said. Alice and Kora looked at each other.

"Yep! He is hot!" They said together, The three girls burst out laughing. Unaware that Aido was standing outside the door smirking, He had heard every word.

* * *

**soorrrryy! I know it was short but that sounded like the berfect place to stop. school is distracting me!**

** REVIEW!**


End file.
